Twilight Sparkle y La Guerra SolarLunar
by TALOS X
Summary: La guerra ha comenzado, las princesas Celestia y Luna no descansaran hasta que la otra este muerta. Y mientras Equestria arde, solo una pony tendrá el valor y las agallas suficientes para hacerle frente a este conflicto: "Si la armonía cae... me asegurare que esas dos caigan con ella"


**Hola lectores, aquí traigo una nueva historia que se sale de la cronología actual de mis otras historias, sé que muchos esperan la continuación pero esta historia me llego de la nada y sin darme cuenta comencé a redactarla en mi mente para que al final decidir publicarla, estoy seguro que les llegara a gustar**

**Sin más preámbulos iniciamos**

* * *

Preludio

"Hace mucho tiempo en el reino caótico de Equestria, se estaba librando la guerra pony más grande y épica de todas: La Guerra Solar/Lunar."

"Nadie conocía muy bien los detalles de cómo inicio la guerra, solo sabían que las dos hermanas Luna y Celestia habían tenido una fuerte disputa. Según los rumores dicen que Celestia quería un gobierno imperial donde la palabra de ella fuera ley y si algún día tuviera descendencia este sería su sucesor. En cambio Luna quería un gobierno donde el pueblo tuviera voz y fuera escuchado por sus gobernantes y principalmente que este los escogiera."

"Finalmente Celestia fundó el Imperio Solar mientras que al mismo tiempo Luna quiso alzar su Nueva Republica Lunar pero las hermanas al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la otra, inmediatamente inicio la guerra."

"Pero a pesar que este conflicto era intenso y que sin duda habría cientos de historias de por medio que contar, solo me centrare en una.

"Esta es la historia de cómo una unicornio, quizá la más grandiosa e increíble de toda de Equestria, logro dejar su huella en este mundo, esta es su historia:"

* * *

"En medio un desierto se encontraba un bar algo concurrido, en este había tanto ponys de diversas razas, grifos, Diamond Dogs y un par de minotauros, todos de aspecto rudo y prepotente"

"algunos hablaban de cómo estaban las cosas debido a la guerra, otro presumían sus logros o conquistas con mujeres y sin mencionar a los típicos borrachos que no paraban de golpearse"

"pero toda actividad ceso cuando una silueta se poso por el umbral de la puerta, todos voltearon a ver que se trataba de una unicornio purpura, vistiendo un traje ajustado de látex color negro con algunas partes rasgadas mostrando débilmente su cutie mark que parecía tener la forma de una estrella rosa, tenía la crin alborotada y levantada, tenía una banda blanca en la cabeza, una cortada en la mejilla izquierda y un parche en el ojo derecho"

"trotó lenta y calmadamente hacia la barra mientras era seguida por todas las miradas de los clientes hasta que tomo asiento enfrente de esta"

"-**que te sirvo, pony**- decia el cantinero que resultaba ser un Diamond Dog"

"-**quiero un Max Power agitado, no mezclado**- dice la unicornio sin expresión alguna"

"-**hola nena**- dice un pony de tierra sentándose a un lado de ella"

"Esta no le hace caso y solo toma su bebida"

"-**dime, ¿Qué hace una unicornio como tú en un lugar así?, sin mencionar que estas vestida con esas fachas**-"

"La unicornio sigue ignorándolo"

"-**¿no deberías estar haciendo vestidos o ser la sirvienta de algún millonario o algo parecido?, este no es lugar para mujeres débiles**- sigue molestando el pony"

"La unicornio entonces voltea a verlo y pone una expresión de duda"

"-**oye, tienes algo en tu rostro…**- dice señalándolo"

"-**¿a si?, ¿Qué es?**- pregunta confundido"

"Inmediatamente la unicornio lo golpeo en la cara con su pezuña derecha con tal fuerza que lo tumba en el suelo"

"-**oh, solo era dolor**- decia con sarcasmo la unicornio terminado de beber su bebida"

-**¡oye!, ¡nadie maltrata a ese zoquete más que yo!**- decia un Diamond Dog acercándose amenazadoramente a ella"

"La unicornio no se inmuto y apenas el Diamond Dog iba a propiciarle un gancho izquierdo, ella se teletransporta quedando detrás de él para que con sus patas traseras le de una fuerte patada y lo mande contra los estantes que había detrás de la barra"

"-**¡ahora si sacaste boleto preciosa!**- dice un pegaso y todos los clientes del bar se abalanzan contra ella"

"Ella ágilmente esquiva todos los ataques mientras golpeaba a sus atacantes en diversas partes de su cuerpo (incluso en partes que es mejor no mencionar)"

"Un grifo intento atacarla con sus garras pero la unicornio da un salto en el aire mientras usaba sus cuatro patas para estamparlo contra el suelo. Luego un pegaso trato de embestirla pero ella rápidamente toma una silla que tenía a su alcance se la rompe en la cara mandándolo a atravesar una ventana"

"dos ponys corrían de ambos extremos del cuarto listos para golpearla con unas botellas pero se vuelve a teletransportar haciendo que esos dos se rompieran las botellas sobre el otro. Finalmente solo quedaba de pie un Minotauro mirándola con cara de pocos amigos"

"-**¿algo que quieras decir antes de que te arranque la cabeza?**- le cuestiona amenazadoramente"

"-**de hecho si tengo una: ¡SPIKE!**- grita la unicornio"

"En ese instante una enorme mano verde entra por la puerta tomando al Minotauro como si fuera un juguete y lo saca hacia afuera"

"El Minotauro palideció al ver que estaba al merced de una enorme, musculoso, apuesto e increíble Dragón. Este era verde grisáceo, con púas en de la cabeza a la cola de color verde claro, tenía unas imponentes alas y sin mencionar sus penetrantes y atemorizantes ojos verdes"

"-**descuida, no te despedazara a menos que se lo ordene**- decia la unicornio saliendo del bar"

"-**¿q-quien eres t-tu?**- preguntaba con temor el pobre Minotauro"

"-**mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y por tu bien futuro y el de tus compañeros les sugiero que sean más cordiales con los forasteros, en especial si son mujeres**- le decia mientras que Spike no paraba de gruñirle"

"-**t-te juro que a-ahora seremos muy buenos, lo p-prometo**- decía aun asustado"

"-**bueno saberlo, Spike ya puedes bajarlo**- ordena Twilight"

"Spike simplemente suelta al Minotauro y este se estrella en el suelo, quedando inconsciente"

"-**por lo que veo te divertiste**- le bromea el Dragón"

"-**que te puedo decir… hago amigos a donde quiera que vaya**- le sigue el juego Sparkle"

"-**¿lista para continuar?**- dice Spike mientras bajaba su cabeza a la altura de Twilight"

Twilight estaba a punto de subirse al lomo de su Dragón pero se detuvo al ver en lo que quedaba de un muro dos afiches. Uno era la imagen de Celestia invitando a unirse al Imperio Solar y el otro era de Luna promocionando la Nueva Republica Lunar. Inconscientemente se les quedo mirando por unos momentos con cara de desprecio"

"-**humm…. Twilght, ¿estas bien?**- le pregunta algo preocupado Spike"

"Twilight entonces hizo brillar su cuerno y lanzo dos rayos a las respectivas imágenes de las gobernantes en cada afiche"

"-**si estoy bien, ¿nos vamos?**- decia subiendo se al lomo de Spike"

"Este solo soltó un suspiro mientras se elevaba por los cielos y se perdía por el horizonte. Sin duda iba ser una jornada muy larga pero estando a lado de ella, lo valía, en especial si lograba recuperar lo que su jefa/amiga había perdido hace mucho…"

* * *

-Spike, Spike ¿Dónde estas?-

Spike rápidamente se volteo y oculto una hoja y pluma detrás de el al sentir que Twilight ingresaba al cuarto

-oh, aquí estas- dice la alicornio

-hola Twilight, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Spike

-nada, solo que te dejo encargado de la biblioteca mientras voy con Rainbow Dash para tomar clases de vuelo-

-¡suena genial!-

-¡lo sé!, ¿y tu que estas haciendo?- pregunta con curiosidad la princesa al ver que Spike trataba de ocultar algo detrás de el

-nada importante, no te preocupes- mintió

-bueno, entonces te veo en un par de horas- decia Twilight saliendo del cuarto

-ok, nos vemos, cuídate, no te esfuerces mucho, me saludas a Rainbow de mi parte…- se despedía tratando de sonar lo más normal posible

Al momento que escucho la puerta cerrarse, inmediatamente volvió a extender la hoja y remojo la pluma en tinta para seguir con lo suyo

-ok, sin duda esto se va a poner bueno-

Continuara….

* * *

**Bien, este fue el primer capitulo de lo que espero sea un gran fic, espero sus reviews para saber sus opiniones, críticas o cualquier comentario que quieran hacer**

**Y para quienes no lo hayan descifrado todavía, el fic se tratara de mí haciendo un fic sobre Spike haciendo un fic de Twilight XD**

**Me despido con un Brohoof y hasta el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
